


Broken and Entered (Phan)

by KillerQueen726



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Robbery, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen726/pseuds/KillerQueen726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner at a coffee shops goes bad when a mysterious figure begins to follow them. But bad turns to worse when the fear follows them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Thursday evening in London and Phil was sat on the floor in the kitchen sorting through the groceries. 

“Daaaaan” Phil yelled, breaking through the quiet of the flat. “Tesco messed up our order again.”

Dan was in his room editing the latest gaming video, and couldn’t hear due to the headphones he was wearing. Phil sighed and set aside the bottle of sweet smelling pink shampoo. He rummaged around in the bags and then stood up. “What a surprise” he grumbled. “They forgot the chicken.” He walked down the hallway to Dan’s room and knocked on the door.

“Come in” called Dan. Phil walked in and sat on the bed. Dan took off the headphones and turned to look at him expectantly. 

“Tesco messed up the order again” said Phil. “Do you just want to go out for dinner tonight” he asked. 

Dan ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “It’s pretty late. I don’t know how many restaurants will still be open. Plus it’s just barely stopped raining.”

Phil thought for a second. “We could run down to that coffee shop down the street then have a snack while we watch Avatar tonight. Two light things.”

Dan stood up from the bed. “Yeah that sounds good.” 

“I’m going to put away the stuff from Tesco, we can leave in a little bit” said Phil as he turned to leave. “Oh and Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“They got your shampoo wrong this time. The pink one is aaall yours” Phil said with a smirk.

Dan let out a groan and Phil just laughed as he walked back out to the hallway. 

**-Timeskip to after dinner at the coffee shop-**

They walked out of the little store laughing and talking. It was all going well until Dan noticed the shadowy figure trailing a few yards behind them. 

He moved a little closer to Phil. “Don’t look now, but I think we’re being followed, Phil.” Phil’s eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, earning a poke in the side. “I said don’t look” Dan hissed.

“Let’s go the long way. Maybe he just lives close to here....and likes to wear black....and creepily follow people” gulped Phil as he shuffled closer to Dan. 

They turned and crossed the street that led to a back alley type street near their flat. Sure enough the hooded figure crossed over as well. 

Dan’s breath caught in his throat. 

“We’ll be home in five minutes, Dan don’t worry” said Phil quietly. He grabbed Dan’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

They continued walking in silence towards their building. “There’s two of them now” Dan murmured as the turned a corner. 

Phil’s eyes flicked to the left to see that Dan was correct. There were now two hooded figures trailing behind them. 

“Should we run” Dan asked, his heartbeat speeding up.

“That could make us look suspicious of them. If they really are following us, then we don’t want them to know that we know that we’re onto them” Phil replied. 

They let out a silent breath of relief as they approached their building.. They hurried inside neither of them saying a word until they reached the safety of their own quiet apartment. 

“I didn’t like that. Why were they following us” asked Phil absent mindedly as he looked out the window. 

“I don’t know,but I didn’t either. Come on let’s watch start watching Avatar” Dan replied nervously and walked over to the couch. He put the disk into the player and say down. He turned to ask Phil a question and realized that he was still standing at the window looking anxiously out into the dimly lit streets below. 

Dan sighed and walked over to Phil. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay. We made it back here in alive and in one piece, right? They were probably just two dumb teenagers trying to scare people for fun.” 

Phil just nodded as they sat down on the couch. Phil leaned into Dan and he could hear his heartbeat through his jacket along with the rain that was beginning to fall again outside. What the pair couldn’t hear was the door being forced open down stairs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was halfway between sleep and consciousness when he heard the first crash. Both he and Dan sat up hurriedly.

“That sounded like it came from my room” whispered Dan as he stood and turned on the light. “Do you you think that people who were following us on the way home ar-” murmured Dan but he was abruptly cut off by Phil’s finger on his lips. 

“Don’t. You’ll only scare yourself more. We’re both a bit scared and jumpy from the show and from what happened out there but you’re safe. I’m safe. Dan I promise everything is going to be just fi-”

Another crash was heard accompanied by footsteps and low muffled voice. 

The color drained from their faces as the realization that they weren’t alone in the flat sunk in. “They’ve broken in” whispered Phil. 

“I’ll call the police” said Dan frantically. 

Phil nodded and made his way to the door, a sudden surge of bravery overtaking him. “Turn off the light and put the blanket over yourself. If he comes in here he will probably think you’re a heap of pillows” he said to Dan. “I’m going to go see what's out there.”

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and pulled him back down so he was sitting on the couch and looked desperately at him. “Don’t leave. You don’t know who or what is out there. Please just stay in here. Phil if something happened to you I love you, I...” he trailed off and buried his face in the neck of Phil’s jumper. “Please don’t leave” he murmured. 

Phil hugged him back and then way. “I love you too, Dan. And I’ll be fine I’m just going to make sure that the storage closet is still secure. It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine” Dan stated numbly as he stood up and dialed 999. 

But before either of them could make another move, the lounge door swung open. Dan froze and Phil staggered backwards a bit. Standing in the doorway were two large men wearing dark hoodies and jeans. The taller man on the left was carrying a couple bags. And the shorter one on the right was holding a gun...and it was aimed directly at Dan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Comments appreciated. :)

“Drop the phone” snapped the shorter one. Dan didn’t move. You could hear the 999 dispatcher in the background. 

“Now” he growled, adjusting his grip on the gun. 

Dan tossed the phone to the floor.

“Good” said the taller one. “Both of you put your hands where we can see them. Don’t try and pull anything. Now all we want is the key to the closet back there. The one with all the filming equipment. We want the camera, the lights, the audio systems. All of it. And you will give it to us.” 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. Phil shook his head. 

“You can either give us the key or you can open it for us” he continued. “So, which will it be.” 

Neither Dan nor Phil said a word. Phil looked over at Dan with fear written across his face.

“I am not afraid to use this gun on either one of you.”

Thunder crashed in the background as the two men walked closer. “How appropriate”. He pulled a smaller gun out of his hoodie pocket, turned, and fired the gun at two little knick-knacks on the mantle behind them. The bullets barely missed the top of Phil’s shoulder. “Next time I won’t miss” he sneered.

“Now I’m going to ask you one more time. Will you open the closet?”

Phil’s heart was beating in his ears. “No” he said firmly. “I won’t. Y-You can’t have it.”

“You want to do this this hard way? Fine” growled the shorter one. He stepped forward and grabbed Phil by the sleeve of his jumper. 

Phil let out a noise as he was jerked forward. Unable to make a full sentence, he shut his eyes tight and prayed that something would happen. 

“Don’t hurt him” yelled Dan. 

“If you don’t open the closet. I will shoot him.”

Dan’s eyes widened in horror. “N-No! No you can’t! Let him go!” he exclaimed. 

“Open the closet and give us the equipment.”

“Dan don’t it’s not worth it” yelled Phil over the storm. “I’m not worth it.”

Dan and Phil made eye contact. Dan could almost feel the fear and feeling of hopelessness etched deep into Phil’s blue eyes.

“I have to” Dan yelled and walked out of the lounge towards the closet. Phil and the two men not far behind. 

As Dan unlocked the closet and pulled open the door. “DAN LOOK OUT” screamed Phil. Dan turned abruptly and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The taller man was aiming his gun. The last thing he heard was the gunshot. And the last thing he saw was Dan pushing him out of the way. And then everything went black.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Phil woke up in a large white room he was lying on a bed. He blinked a few times and everything came into focus. He realized that he was in a hospital room. 

“Phil” asked a voice asked. . 

He looked over to see Dan standing next to him looking down at him hopefully. Marytn, his Mum, and Dad were on the other side of the bed. “Dan?” He asked groggily. “Mom, Dad, Martyn! What are all of you doing here?” 

“He’s awake” his dad exclaimed. Phil’s mum started to cry and Phil was enveloped into a group hug. 

“Dan what’s happened” Phil asked. “Where are we?”

“Dan do you guys want a moment to talk about things” Martyn asked putting his hand on Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan just nodded, too relieved to say anything. 

As soon as the door closed behind the Lester family, Dan turned and hugged Phil as if he would never let him go. “I was so worried, Phil.” He murmured. 

Phil’s eyes widened as his memories started to come back. “Dan, the people who broke into our house, where are they? What happened to them?”

“The neighbors called the cops after they heard the gunshots and the police showed up after you hit the wall. The bullet didn’t hit either of us. It hit the wall. I pushed you too hard against the wall and you got knocked out.”

“The last thing I remember was you pushing me out of the way when one of the men shot at me. Were you really willing to take that bullet for me” Phil asked softly in admiration.

Dan blushed. “Of course I would, Phil. You’re my best friend. You’re my everything. And you’ve done so much for me. I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you” he trailed off. 

Phil sat up and wrapped his arms around Dan tightly. “I love you.”

Dan pressed a kiss against Phil’s forehead. “I love you too. Everyone was so worried that you wouldn’t wake up” Dan said. “The doctors were saying you could have amnesia or something else. Chris and Peej stopped by. And all the fans are going crazy.”

Phil laughed lightly. “Dan you’re making it sound like I’ve almost died. This all happened last night.”

Dan looked at Phil solemnly. “Phil...it’s the third day. You’ve been a coma of some sort. I’m so sorry that this happened to you.”

Phil layed back down in shock. “Oh” was all he could say. 

Just then the rest of the Lester family as well as a few nurses walked in. They spent the next hour talking until the visiting hours were over. 

“Mr. Lester needs his rest. You can all come back tomorrow” said a nurse.

Dan turned and gave Phil one last hug. “I’ll come back tomorrow. I promise.”

Phil smiled. He leaned up and kissed Dan. 

The nurse cleared her throat. “Mr. Howell.”

They pair broke apart with a laugh. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” said Phil. 

Dan smiled. “Goodnight, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!! Part two coming soon!


End file.
